The Ring
by Eclair150999
Summary: Les Streetpanthers sont un groupe de jeunes passionnés de danse qui vont avoir l'occasion de rencontrer un groupe de danseurs professionnels qui vont utiliser leur salle de danse. J'essaye de faire l'Inktober 2019 et chaque jour/thème sera un chapitre de cette histoire.
1. 1 Cercle d'amis

_Jour 1 de l'Inktober 2019: Cercle de personnes_

Les premières notes démarrent, Wanda s'élance sur la scène. Nouvelle recrue des Streetpanthers elle envoûte le regard par sa grâce et sa souplesse.

Bucky la rejoint, sa carrure ne lui permet pas de suivre ses mouvements délicats mais il la porte, l'aide à s'élever toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite, elle s'enroule autour de lui, semble chuter mais attérit souplement puis laisse la place à son coéquipier qui peut enfin exprimer toute sa passion à son tour. Il est plus à l'aise dans les figures qui nécessite de l'équilibre, son rythme s'harmonise avec les basses de la musique. Il semble défier tout le monde à se mesurer à lui, car il sait qu'il gagnera, il sait que techniquement personne n'est à son niveau alors il ne lui reste plus que son ombre comme adversaire. Donc il continue, il danse, il saute, s'épuise, se parfait dans son art. Le rythme s'accélère, Scott le rejoint, de son style vif il s'accorde avec Bucky, marque chaque temps rapide, tout en souplesse il reste autour de son ami jusqu'à ce que ce dernier s'efface pour le laisser continuer. Le danseur mélange des mouvements de tous le coins du monde et les enchaîne rapidement. C'est ce qu'il aime. La vitesse et la diversité.

Le rythme ralentit de nouveaux partant sur des airs de jazz, Steve rejoint son ami sur scène. Parfaitement ensemble on les croirait issu du début du XIXe siècle. Le blond et le brun respectent parfaitement le style de danse des 20s. Puis des légères influences des années 80 se font entendre et Scott laisse toute la scène au grand homme blond qui se laisse emporter et accorde parfaitement des mouvements de tous les temps. Steve a toujours aimé danser sur différents temps, il a ainsi l'impression de voyager à travers les âges. Tout d'un coup la musique s'arrête et Steve quitte la scène.

A la seconde où il n'y est plus, une musique énergique mélangeant un orchestre symphonique avec de la dubstep démarre. Sam et Clint virevoltent sur la scène enchaînant les saltos, il se croisent, au début ne se regardent pas, ils semblent concentrés sur leur performance personnelle parfaitement synchronisée, mais finissent par se défier du regard. Ils se rapprochent avec grâce, se font face, enchaînent les mouvements les uns après les autres, tellement ensemble que l'on dirait un danseur face à son reflet. La musique commence à faire montrer la tension, les gestes sont plus vifs mais toujours aussi précis, ils ne se lâchent pas du regard, la musique explose, ils se touchent enfin. Leurs corps ne semblent être qu'une seule entité tellement ils sont accordés lorsqu'un mélange de rock et de salsa se fait entendre. Et pourtant tous savent qu'ils sont deux êtres, car chacun des deux danseurs ne lâche pas l'autre du regard, chacun pense uniquement à l'autre. La musique se fait plus douce, leur danse aussi, et finit sur quelques notes à peine audibles.

Durant quelques secondes seules les respirations haletantes se font entendre. Puis Thor et Bruce se disputent le micro depuis les platines pour acclamer leurs amis.

A ce moment tout le groupe se rejoint sur la scène, Flint et Sam se séparent et chacun félicite les autres.

« -C'était génial les gars !

-Tu étais très bien aussi Wanda, répond Steve. Essaye juste d'être un peu plus à l'aise, j'ai l'impression que tu t'empêche de te donner à 100 %.

-C'est encore nouveau pour moi. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise avec les regards des gens.

-On sait ma belle, mais tu te débrouille vraiment bien, petite ! Rigole Scott en lui tapotant la tête, ce qui lui vaut un petit coup de coude dans le ventre.

-Et comme d'habitude Sam et Flint vous étiez magnifiques. J'aurais quelques petits trucs à redire sur les pas de salsa mais bon vous étiez parfaitement ensemble et c'est quand même le plus important dans ce genre de danse.

Sam lui sourit et posa sa main sur la hanche de son partenaire.

-Merci Buck, mais tu peux le dire que c'est surtout Flint qui a besoin de ton aide.

-Dixit le mec qui a failli se ramasser parce qu'il a confondu sa droite et sa gauche. »

S'ensuit un long échanges de pics entre les deux amoureux. Steve fait un clin d'œil à son ami d'enfance quand ce dernier se tourne vers lui mi-dépité mi-amusé. Ils savent très bien que malgré le mignon petit couple que forment les deux danseurs, ils ont été deux rivaux qui voulaient atteindre l'excellence et que cela ressort parfois. Cela dit leur ambition n'a rien de malsaine et même s'ils se taquinent chacun veut pousser l'autre vers le haut.

Après deux heures de danse, le cercle de danseurs s'étire longuement avant d'aller finir leur soirée dans un bar avec Thor et Bruce, les deux DJ de la salle de danse « The Ring ». Leur discussion ne tourne qu'autour d'une seule chose : Le groupe de danseurs professionnels, les Goldenstars, vont utiliser « leur » salle de danse dès le lendemain.


	2. 2 Innutile

_Jour 2 de l'Inktober 2019: Innutile_

Les yeux de Howard Stark passèrent de l'un à l'autre des danseurs sans montrer aucune émotion.

« Quel est l'intérêt de sauter partout ? »

La voix se fait plus lente, plus grave, les notes traînent en longueur pour former une harmonie envoûtante. Natasha rentre doucement en scène, la chanson semble la désirer, elle accélère son rythme. De mouvements sensuels et gracieux la danseuse accorde son rythme.

« Pourquoi se trémousser ainsi ? »

Tony la rejoint, ils se tournent autour. Leurs corps sont proches mais ne se touchent jamais. Le refrain prend place accompagné par les deux autres danseurs parfaitement synchronisés.

« Pourquoi bouger comme cela ? »

La musique remixée passe par un moment plus hip hop et c'est le jeune Peter qui enflamme la scène avec ses mouvements uniques de break dance. Chaque note, est marquée par un mouvement que ce soit celui d'un bras, de la tête ou d'un pied, ses membres semblent complètement indépendants et que seule sa volonté les fait parfaitement danser ensemble.

« Il n'y a aucun intérêt à déformer ainsi son corps. »

James le rejoint et peu à peu leur danse s'éloigne du break dance et se mélange avec le classique. Peter laisse tout l'espace à son ami. Dans toute la grâce distinguée des danseurs classiques, James effectue des acrobaties et enchaînements d'un haut niveau de technique tout en y plaçant quelques mouvements moins stricts.

« Il n'y a définitivement aucun intérêt à la danse. »

La musique s'arrête, le danseur aussi. Le groupe s'avancent sur la scène et s'incline devant un public ravis du spectacle. Mais la seule personne que Tony voulait ravir le regarde avec le désintérêt le plus total. Il ne l'a pas convaincu.

La salle se vide, il ne reste bientôt plus que les danseurs et Howard. Natasha, Peter et James sont en retrait alors que Howard s'avance vers son fils.

« -Non.

-Non ?

-La danse n'est pas un art, c'est à peine un sport.

-Tu n'as pas apprécié un seul moment de la prestation ?

-J'ai dit ce que j'avais à dire. Tu devrais arrêter cette lubie idiote. »

Howard part d'un pas nonchalant, certain d'avoir finit par ramener son fils à la raison, car de toute façon il n'a pas le choix.

Un claquement de doigts devant ses yeux réveille Tony de sa torpeur. Natasha l'interroge du regard sur sa lenteur à descendre de la voiture. Le danseur ne lui répond pas et sort du véhicule, la rousse ne formule aucune question. Le groupe de danseurs s'immobilisent un temps devant « The Ring ». Alors que James est agréablement surpris de l'état du bâtiment, que les yeux de Peter brillent en s'imaginant danser à nouveau, et que Natasha essaye d'imaginer l'intérieur, Tony ne pense qu'à son père et au défi qu'il a perdu il y a une semaine.

Howard n'avait jamais accepté que son génie de fils se détourne des prestigieuses études d'ingénieures pour se lancer comme professionnel dans la danse. Alors quand le groupe de Tony, Natasha, James et Peter a commencé à se faire connaître et qu'ils avaient une salle réservée dans un studio privé, Howard a fait ce qui lui a semblé le plus efficace : il a acheté le studio et fermé ses portes aux Goldenstars. Il s'en était suivi une longue dispute entre père et fils dans laquelle aucun ne pouvait écouter l'autre, mais ont tout de même put tomber sur un accord. Enfin un pari. Howard regardait une prestation entière des Goldenstars et s'il n'était toujours pas convaincu que son fils pouvait avoir une belle carrière dans la danse ou s'il n'aimait pas le show, Tony se retirerait du groupe et les Goldenstars pourraient continuer à s'exercer dans le studio, mais sans lui. Et si Howard appréciait le spectacle ou reconnaissait les possibilités d'avenir de son fils dans la danse, il rouvrirait les portes du studio et soutiendrait son fils à 100 % dans sa passion. Ils avaient aussi convenu de trouver un public et que si plus de 90 % des spectateurs appréciaient le spectacle, Tony remportait le pari. Leur show avaient eu un franc succès sur toutes les personnes du public. Sauf Howard. Et ce dernier avait refusé tout net d'admettre sa défaite et de permettre aux Goldenstars de s'entraîner de nouveau dans le studio. Dans l'urgence car un producteur de comédie musicale les avait contactés, ils avaient dût trouver un endroit pour s'entraîner et s'étaient donc arrangés avec un groupe amateurs de danseurs pour utiliser leur salle de danse.

Avec un pincement au cœur Tony se dit que rien au monde ne pourrait faire changer d'avis Howard Stark sur l'idée que la danse était inutile.


	3. 3 Appât

_Jour 3 de l'Inktober 2019: Appât_

Les Streetpanthers se regroupèrent dans leur salle de danse, faute d'avoir put trouver mieux dans leurs moyens, ils se retrouvaient à aménager une cave, l'avantage d'être en week-end était qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de contrainte de temps.

« -On aurait dû négocier pour avoir une avance et pouvoir répéter dans une vraie salle, Steve.

-Le manager des Goldenstars n'est pas réputé pour être quelqu'un de très généreux, je ne voulais pas risquer de perdre une opportunité pareille.

-La vraie question c'est pourquoi est-ce que les Goldenstars n'ont pas une salle à eux dans les studios de leur agence ? Demanda Wanda en branchant les enceintes.

-On en sait rien. Mais l'essentiel c'est qu'on garde la forme et qu'on continue de s'entraîner pour impressionner le réalisateur ! Rappela Scott.

-Vous croyez qu'on pourra bientôt le rencontrer ?

-Je ne pense pas, Sam. Si on doit danser dans son prochain film il faudrait déjà attendre que celui-là soit terminé.

-En tout cas moi j'aurais bien aimé rencontré les Goldenstars. Après tout on leur prête notre salle et on est aussi bons qu'eux voir meilleurs.

-Ça va les chevilles ? Je sais qu'on n'est pas mauvais mais de là à dire qu'on dépasse des pros…

-Venant de toi Bucky ça me démoralise…

Le grand danseur sourit et donna une grande tape amicale dans le dos de Scott l'envoyant presque par terre.

-Je suis du même avis que mon poussin d'amour !

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné…

\- Tu viens de m'appeler « poussin d'amour » ?

-Tu m'as appelé « poulet chéri » déduis-en ce que tu veux.

Steve et Wanda échangèrent un regard amusé devant les chamailleries du couples qui semblait avoir décidé de se perdre dans une bataille de surnoms ridicules.

-Si ça peut te rassurer Steve, je trouve que tu as bien fait d'accepter ce marché. C'est une chance unique et si on est vraiment des bons danseurs alors on doit être capable de s'entraîner même si le sol est en goudron et que l'acoustique est merdique. On ne sait pas quelles seront nos conditions pour le film.

-Merci Wanda. Maintenant il est l'heure de s'entraîner les gars ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, il était temps pour le groupe d'aller manger un peu et se reposer, ils montèrent donc au rez-de-chaussez du bâtiment, et croisèrent d'autres groupes de danseurs qu'ils saluèrent avant d'aller à la cafétéria. Alors qu'ils mangeaient et discutaient joyeusement, un silence se fit d'un coup dans la salle. Les Goldenstars venaient de faire leur entrée et évidemment tous les visages étaient tournés vers eux. Ne s'en souciant guère, par habitude pour certains, ou parce que ce qu'il y avait sur leur plateau était mille fois plus intéressant pour d'autres, les nouveaux arrivants choisirent une table qui se trouva être voisine de celle des Streetpanthers. Ces derniers les regardaient sans un bruit jusqu'à ce que Clint ne se lève pour aller mettre sa main sur l'épaule de James.

« -Salut les gars, je suis Clint des Streetpanthers c'est nous qui vous prêtons la salle.

Toutes les autres tables regardèrent la scène avec attention, en retenant leur souffle pour certains. Durant une seconde les spectateurs semblèrent retenir leur souffle.

-Salut, moi c'est James. Venez vous asseoir avec nous.

Cette simple réponse allégea l'atmosphère d'un coup, alors que les Streetpanthers se déplacèrent pour manger avec le groupe pro. Il y eut tout de suite une bonne entente entre les groupes et le repas dura un peu plus longtemps que prévu et aurait put durer plus si Tony n'avait pas reçut un coup de téléphone de leur manager.

-Les gars, c'était Loki. Il est temps qu'on reprenne l'entraînement mais en tout cas c'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer.

-Plaisir, partagé, il faut aussi qu'on aille s'entraîner même si on a plus de temps que vous pour le film, répondit Steve avec un sourire. »

Chaque groupe repartit danser de leur côté mais cela ne dura pas longtemps car une heure après la reprise, alors que Wanda et Bucky s'essayait à une figure portée, Peter leur proposa de monter les rejoindre dans la salle de danse. Les deux groupes de danseurs commencèrent une battle amicale, ils riaient de bon cœur jusqu'à ce que Loki, le manager des Goldenstararriva avec le fameux réalisateur spécialisé de comédies musicales qui venaient voir ses danseurs. Les Streetpanthers, comprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus dan la réunion s'en allèrent en saluant les deux hommes au passage. La journée touchant quasiment à sa fin les membres du groupe des panthères rentrèrent chez eux, mis à part Steve qui décida d'attendre le réalisateur afin de se présenter officiellement comme leader des Streetpanthers.

Il attendit une bonne heure avant qu'il ne puisse atteindre son but. Il déchanta cependant très rapidement quand le l'homme lui répondit poliment qu'il 'n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait et que jamais Loki ne lui avait parlé de son groupe. Le manager des Goldenstars leur avait fait miroiter une opportunité en or pour mieux les utiliser.


	4. 4 Immobilité

J'ai conscience que ce chapitre est à la limite du hors limite mais j'espère que ça ne vous gênera pas trop et que vous apprécierez la lecture.

_Jour 4 : Immobilité_

Étant un homme de contrôle Steve rentra chez lui, maîtrisant la rage qui bouillait en lui. Il demanda à ses amis de le rejoindre chez lui le lendemain. Autant qu'il ne leur en parle pas tout de suite car avec la fatigue ils seraient capables d'aller refaire le portrait de Loki de suite. Et même si l'envie était présente, ils risqueraient beaucoup à agir ainsi.

« -De quoi tu voulais nous parler ?

-Tu faisais limite peur au téléphone, quelqu'un est mort ?

-Clint, Sam, si vous vous taisiez il pourrait peut-être en placer une, intervint Wanda.

-C'est sérieux. Hier je suis allée voir le fameux réalisateur qui était supposé nous filer un rôle dan sa prochaine comédie musicale. Il a jamais entendu parler de nous, Loki nous a complètement roulé.

-QUOI ? »

Scott insulta tout et n'importe quoi, Wanda n'avait pas dit un mot, Sam grinçait des dents alors que Clint jurait dans sa barbe. Bucky se leva d'un coup et partit sans qu'aucun des danseurs ne le retienne. Ils étaient tous en colère et dégoûté et pouvaient comprendre que leur ami souhaitait être seul. Mais ils n'auraient pas dût le laisser partir.

En silence, de façon automatique, le danseur marcha jusqu'à l'association qui louaient les salles de danses. Il entra, tourna à droite, monta les trois étages tourna à droite, ouvrit la deuxième porte. Il ne prêta pas attention aux danseurs présents et s'adressa à un homme brun au fond de la salle.

« -Tu es Loki ?

-Bonjour déjà, ensuite est-ce que vous pourriez partir ?Mes danseurs sont en pleine répétition là.

-C'est toi le manager ?

-Oui, c'est moi. C'est aussi moi qui vais appeler la sécurité si tu dégages pas de là immédiatement.

-Connard ! »

Bucky envoya son poing à pleine puissance dan le visage du manager sous les cris de surprise des danseurs qui ne comprenaient pas la situation.

Loki eut le réflexe d'appeler la sécurité, Tony essaya avec James et Natasha d'immobiliser Bucky tandis que Peter appelait Steve pour lui demander ce que foutait leur pote.

La situation dégénéra encore plus, Loki rendit son poing au danseur dont les mouvements étaient limités, Natasha lâcha prise à ce moment là. Bucky avait donc libérer son bras gauche et essaya de se défaire de l'emprise des deux autres danseurs, les agents de sécurité arrivèrent et écoutèrent Loki leur expliquer que l'homme l'avait agressé sans raison. A ce moment là les Streetpanthers débarquèrent, Scott fonça droit sur son ami et essaya de le libérer de Tony et James. Clint insulta copieusement Loki tandis que Sam et Natasha commençaient à se battre, les deux ayant voulut rejoindre Bucky Tony James et Scott mais pour des raisons différentes. Peter alla expliquer calmement à Steve et Wanda, qui représentaient pour lui les deux seules personnes encore saines d'esprit dan cette pièce que Bucky avait débarqué sans raison et agressé Loki. Steve alla directement vers les danseurs qui se battaient pour essayer de calmer les esprits pendant que Wanda expliqua à Peter les raisons pour lesquelles ils étaient si en colère contre Loki. Ce dernier ouvrit de grands yeux avant de jurer que les Goldenstars n'en avaient aucune idée et à leur tour ils essayèrent de calmer ceux qui se battaient. Mais les agents de sécurité avaient fini par s'en mêler, du coup il y avait trois camps dans ceux qui se battaient, les deux groupes de danseurs et les agents. Les coups volaient sous le regard scandalisé de Loki. Et à un moment ce qui devait arriver… arriva. Un énorme crac se fit entendre suivit d'un hurlement de douleur. Tout le monde s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Bucky dont la jambe droite était plié dans le mauvais sens. Natasha eut la présence d'esprit d'appeler immédiatement les pompiers tandis que les agents de sécurité firent sortir tout le monde du bâtiment, excepté Bucky qui attendait les pompiers.

Le danseur brun ne pouvait regarder autre chose que sa jambe, pas seulement parce qu'elle lui faisait mal, mais aussi et surtout car elle l'immobilisait. La danse était son moyen d'expression. Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital il regarda impuissant son genou, priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait qu'il puisse re bouger, re danser à nouveau. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le cauchemar de tout danseur s'abattrait sur lui. La danse, Les Goldenstars, Loki… tout ça lui paraissait désormais ridicule par rapport à la peur de se retrouver bloqué. Quand vous vivez pour bouger, quand votre vie tourne autour de votre liberté de mouvement, quand vous avez passé des années à vous entraîner pour atteindre l'excellence dans l'exécution de vos mouvements, être immobilisé est le pire supplice que vous pouvez avoir.

Le médecin rendit son verdict irréfutable, sans un mot on posa un tombeau de plâtre autour de liberté.


	5. 5 Construction

_Jour 5 de l'Inktober 2019 : Construction_

« -Maintenant que vous avez arrêtés de vous comporter comme des fous furieux, vous pourriez peut-être nous expliquer ce bordel ?

-Ben tien on attend que ça ! Vous nous avez escroqué ! Rétorqua Scott.

-Tony, ils ont de bonnes raisons d'être en colère.

-C'est nouveau ça ! T'es de leur côté depuis quand Peter ? Au cas où tu l'aurais pas vu, leur poté a carrément agressé Loki !

-James arrête de t'en prendre à Peter. Bon on va faire un truc ceux qui veulent encore se taper dessus comme des gamins vous dégagez, on doit s'expliquer comme des adultes responsables, je pense qu'un blessé est suffisant pour aujourd'hui.

Un silence tendu suivit la déclaration de Natasha. Wanda s'avança entre les deux groupes et Peter la rejoint.

-On avait un arrangement avec votre manager : On vous prête notre salle le temps dont vous avez besoin en échange de quoi on a un contrat avec votre réalisateur pour sa prochaine comédie musicale. Or quand Steve est allé se présenter au réalisateur celui-ci lui a dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de nous et que Loki ne lui avait jamais parlé de cet arrangement. En gros votre manager nous a roulé bien comme il faut, raison pour laquelle Bucky est allé lui foutre son poing dans la figure.

-Et moi je tiens à vous préciser que les Goldenstars n'ont jamais entendu parler d'un tel arrangement, on pensait que vous nous prêtiez la salle en échange d'argent.

-Je comprend pourquoi Bucky était en colère. Si je comprend bien Loki nous a juste menti à tous ? Demanda James.

-D'ailleurs est-ce que quelqu'un sait où il est ?

La question de Clint fit tourner les têtes à tout le monde, mais ils durent se rendre à l'évidence que le fautif avait disparu.

-Quel connard.

-Typique de lui en même temps, râla Tony. Maintenant la question c'est comment on va partager la salle.

-Hein ? Vous allez nous la rendre bien sûr ! Au cas où vous l'auriez déjà oublier, notre pote est blessé à cause de vous, et votre manager nous roulé ! C'est plus notre problème que vous ayez un endroit où répéter !

-Pardon ? Mon petit je te signale que c'est de la faute de ton pote s'il a agit comme une brute, il a juste récolté ce qu'il a semé !

-Sam, arrête. Bucky a été con, pas la peine de faire la même chose, intervint Clint en se plaçant devant son compagnon.

-J'ai une idée pour le partage de la salle mais je dois d'abord en parler avec tous les membres du groupe. On a nos tords mais la salle nous revient de droit donc on va trouver un moyen pour que tout le monde y trouve son compte, ça vous va ?

-Oui. Rendez-vous demain ?

-A 18h. »

Sans plus de salutations les Streetpanthers suivirent Steve à l'hôpital pour voir Bucky. Les danseurs essayèrent de remonter le moral de leur ami au mieux avant de lui expliquer comment tout s'était fini.

« -Je ne pourrais pas danser avant un mois, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous voulez mon avis, ça ne me concerne pas.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi Bucky, tu fais parti du groupe, la salle est autant à toi qu'à nous donc on prend cette décision ensemble.

-Merci Steve, mais j'ai vraiment merdé sur le coup.

-Un coup de sang, ça arrive même aux meilleurs et puis tu avais de bonnes raisons d'être furieux, o l'était tous, sourit Clint. Regarde Sam a même encore envie d'en découdre avec les Goldenstars.

-C'est surtout Loki que j'ai envie de démonter, mon p'tit cœur. Moi je suis d'avis qu'on les laisse dans la merde, ce sont des pros, ils doivent pouvoir se débrouiller sans notre aide.

-On s'entendait très bien avec eux avant que tout n'explose ce soir, c'est nul de les laisser dans la merde, Loki leur a aussi menti, protesta Wanda.

-Sainte Wanda a parlé, pitié dites moi qu'il y en a au moins un d'entre vous qui n'a pas envie de faire dans la charité.

-Je suis d'accord avec Wanda, mon p'tit chou. On fait pas dans la charité, regarde : on loue cette salle pour le mois mais on bosse tous la semaine, laissons leur ces journées, vu qu'ils sont pros ils seront libres, et nous on prend les soirs et les Week-ends. Et si il y a des jours où on peut tous être libres on partage la salle en deux, elle est quand même assez spacieuse pour nous neuf.

-Huit, corrigea le blessé avec regret.

-Tu crois qu'avoir une jambe dans le plâtre te dispenses de venir aux entraînements ? Certainement pas mon gars ! On a besoin de toi et de tes conseils pour nous améliorer ! Répondit Scott en ébouriffant les cheveux de l'alité.

-Oh mon dieu… Il peut pas nous empêcher de toucher à sa fantastique chevelure les gars ! Profitons-en ! »

Au cri de Clint et sous le regard, mi-effrayé mi meurtrier du danseur, des tas de mains commencèrent à ébouriffer ses cheveux sans pitié. A savoir qu'il était de notoriété publique que Bucky possédait les cheveux les plus soyeux et doux du quartier et donc que tout le monde rêvait de passer sa main dedans. Rêve malheureusement impossible d'une part car le propriétaire des cheveux n'avait aucune pitié pour toute personne osant approcher ses mains de sa tête mais aussi car étant extrêmement grand, l'objectif n'était pas facilement atteignable.

Les danseurs restèrent jusqu'à ce que Bucky puisse rentrer chez lui marquant la fin d'une journée chargée d'émotion.

Le lendemain à 18h les deux groupes de danseurs s'installèrent pour discuter. Les esprits étaient définitivement calmés, même si Sam semblait garder une petite dent contre Natasha qui avait réussi à faire un magnifique coquard à son amoureux. Pas. Touche. A. Son. P'tit-bout-d'oisillon-d'amour-en-sucre. Bref, Clint expliqua son idée pour partager la salle et proposa de séparer les frais en deux mais James eut une meilleure idée. Comme Loki leur avait fait miroiter un contrat avec le réalisateur, ils allaient demander à ce dernier d'inclure les Streetpanthers dans le film ainsi ils pourraient tous utiliser la salle en même temps car ils auraient besoin de danser tous ensemble. A vrai dire les Goldenstars avaient déjà parlé au réalisateur qui avait accepté, il ne manquait plus que la réponse des Streetpanthers pour que ce soit officiel. Tony leur garantit que c'était vraiment sérieux, contrat prêt à être signé à l'appui, Steve, Clint, Scott et Wanda remercièrent avec beaucoup d'entrain les professionnels, alors que Bucky et Sam se contentèrent de bref remerciements.

A partir de ce jour, ils travaillèrent tous ensemble à continuer à améliorer cette relation unissant les deux groupes de danseurs qui, lors de sa construction étaient passée par déjà beaucoup de hauts et de bas.


	6. 6 Costaud

_Bonsoir, bonjour, voilà un chapitre un poil plus court, j'avoue que je n'ai pas été très inspirée pour celui-là. Bonne lecture..._

_Jour 6 de l'Intober 2019 : Costaud_

Les deux vétérans de l'association à qui appartenait le bâtiment étaient Bruce et Thor, deux excellents compositeurs, DJ, les danseurs s'arrachaient leur musiques et essayaient par tous les moyens de les avoir avec eux lors des répétitions. Le grand mystère restait quand même la façon dont ils s'étaient rencontré et avaient fini par faire équipe, aucun de deux hommes n'avaient jamais vraiment répondu et à chaque fois ils déviaient la conversation vers autre chose. Une chose était cependant sûres, ils étaient une très bonne équipe, Bruce savait exactement arranger les harmonies pour coller au style de danse dont un groupe ou un.e avait besoin et Thor arrangeait les rythmes et le mixage comme un pro. Ils se complétaient, même physiquement , l'un était petit et brun et l'autre imposant grand et blond, d'ailleurs leur caractères se complétaient ou s'opposaient selon leur humeur. Qui a dit que les duos s'entendaient toujours bien ? Ayant deux caractères opposés, il leur était parfois, voir souvent compliqué de s'entendre et surtout lorsqu'ils avaient un désaccord quelconque à propos d'un morceau, une dispute pouvait durer des heures.

Et c'était le cas à cet instant. La bagarre entre les Goldenstars et les Streetpanthers étaient parvenue à leurs oreilles, après tout elle avait fait énormément de bruit et tout le bâtiment était au courant, les deux groupes avaient d'ailleurs reçus un avertissement comme quoi s'ils enfreignaient de nouveaux les règles ils seraient bannis de l'association et du bâtiment du coup pour les Goldenstars.

« -Non. Ça fonctionne pas avec la mélodie, ton rythme est trop lent.

-N'importe quoi, il correspond parfaitement à Tony, répondit le musculeux DJ d'une voix forte.

-Absolument pas, son style est beaucoup moins bourrin.

-Tu es en train de me traiter de bourrin ?

-Mais non Thor mais là ton rythme fait un peu trop métal or il danse plutôt sur du rock/hard rock un peu old school et il y a Natasha qui va s'ajouter elle un style beaucoup plus léger ce qui rend leur duo un peu plus nuancé.

-Non, Natasha a un côté sensuel qu'il faut faire ressortir avec des basses profondes, comme ça ils s'accordent l'un à l'autre et Tony n'a pas à perdre de puissance dans ses mouvements.

-On a déjà un fond de violoncelles qui s'ajoutent aux guitares électriques mais avec ton rythme on risque de glisser sur du métal symphonique et c'est pas exactement leur style. On devrait plutôt se diriger vers du rock avec une base de hip hop pour les basses et du violoncelle.

-On n'a qu'à changer ta mélodie plutôt. Mon rythme colle très bien à Tony et pour Natasha il suffit d'une mélodie un peu grave et douce et ça rendra très bien !

-Non ça ira pas.

-Si, et si t'aimes pas, laisse moi faire ! J'ai pas besoin de toi pour composer ?

-Pardon ? Je suis celui qui cerne le mieux les danseurs je te rappelle !

-Arrête tes conneries Bruce, on sait tous les deux que sans moi tu arriverais pas à faire danser les gens.

-Pas du tout, toi t'arrive pas à remettre ton travail en question c'est ton plus gros souci ! Monsieur est trop vaniteux pour comprendre qu'il se plante ! »

L'immense masse de muscles se redressa, en colère, Thor fit face à Bruce qui était trop énervé pour avoir peur de son impressionnant binôme. Sous tension, le duo se faisait face et continuait à se lancer des piques plus piquantes les unes que les autres, Bruce avec toutes la rage qui l'habitait et Thor avec une colère froide inhabituelle. La dispute aurait put continuer encore et encore si Bruce n'avait pas eu la réplique de trop et que Thor ne l'avait pas frappé. A cause de la force du géant, le plus petit se retrouva à terre. Mais aucun ne s'arrêta là, Bruce se remit sur pieds pour foncer sur son adversaire, et malgré l'imposante stature de ce dernier, il parvint à le renverser.

« Tu n'es qu'une grosse brute sans cervelle. »

Cette phrase été cruelle, Bruce le savait.

« Tu es faible et inutile. »

Cette phrase était de la méchanceté pure, Thor le savait.

Ce soir, ils avaient dépassés les bornes et utiliser des mots choisis spécialement pour blesser l'autre, réfléchis par rapport au passé de chacun. Bruce, ridiculement en position de force face à Thor se sépara de lui et s'allongea à ses côtés.

« -On est con, putain.

-Je te le fais pas dire. Pourquoi tu m'a spas refrappé ?

-Thor… t'as la carrure d'un rugbyman professionnel, je peux péter des câbles mais je suis pas suicidaire pour autant. »


	7. 7 Sous le charme

_Jour 7 de l'Inktober 2019 : Sous le charme_

Seule, elle se laissait emporter par la musique. Délicatement son bassin bougea indépendamment de son torse, ses bras suivaient une danse décidée par eux seuls. La basse entraînait chacun de ses pas. Son corps évoluait dans la salle, libre de tous regards, de tous jugements. Tout lui semblait permis, et elle ne se priva pas, elle ne se privait jamais. Chaque partie de son corps était mobilisée, chaque partie de son corps était désirable. Le rythme ralentit, elle descendait lentement au sol, glissait, profitait de sa souplesse. Un grincement se fit entendre, Natasha se releva.

« -Bonsoir. Je ne pensais que la salle était libre alors j'en ai profité.

-Salut, elle l'est mais je voulais m'entraîner aussi.

-Tu veux que je te la laisse ? J'avais bientôt fini.

-Non ! En fait… j'aimerais que tu m'apprennes.

-Que je t'apprenne ?

-Ouais, ta danse est… magnifique ,tu sembles si libre de… enfin…

-De danser comme si personne ne me regardait et de pouvoir y mettre toute ma sensualité ? Qu'il y ait des spectateurs ou non ne change rien.

-Je n'ai pas cette assurance.

-A quoi tu penses quand tu danses ?

-Je m'amuse, je sens mon corps bouger comme je le veux et je me sens… à l'aise dans mon corps.

-Tu danses pour toi.

Natasha prit délicatement le poignet de Wanda et l'emmena devant le miroir, elle se plaça derrière elle et mit une main sur sa taille.

-Regarde toi bien, la seule personne qui te juge, à qui tu dois rendre des comptes c'est toi-même.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

-Alors entraîne toi avec moi. Je vais te regarder et tu vas danser. »

Natasha alla s'asseoir dans un coin et lança la musique, un rythme plutôt lent et bien marqué commença, Wanda commença à faire des mouvements plutôt basiques. La voix grave du chanteur vint ajouter au sensuel de la chanson. La Goldenstars remarqua que malgré ses hésitations, l'autre danseuse essayait de se lâcher. C'était un spectacle fascinant de voir ce petit oisillon essayer d'ouvrir ses ailes. Pour chaque mouvement un peu sexy, elle renchérissait avec beaucoup de gestes plus doux et prude. Même si elle l'avait voulu, Natasha n'aurait pas put détourner son regard tant la danse était saisissante et que la délicate sensualité que Wanda n'osait pas totalement exprimée rendait accro. la Streetpanthers commençait de plus en plus à se lâcher et la prof improvisée se délectait de l'impression de vivre l'éclosion d'un papillon. La danseuse n'avait l'air de ne plus se soucier de sa camarade, elle glissait, volait, ondulait, jouait de tout son corps. L'unique spectatrice ne clignait quasiment plus des yeux de peur de manquer une seule seconde du show, totalement hypnotisée. La jeune femme décida de se lever afin d'entrer dans le champ de vision de la danseuse. Le but n'était pas qu'elle imagine qu'il n'y ait personne mais qu'elle sache qu'elle pouvait danser de la même manière devant des gens ou seule.

Wanda grimaça et fit de son mieux pour continuer à danser essayant de faire fit du regard qui suivait le moindre de ses mouvements.

« -Plutôt que de le voir comme un obstacle, prend moi comme un but. Imagine que tu veux me plaire.

-… d'accord.

A la grande surprise de Natasha qui s'attendait à la voir continuer devant le miroir, Wanda se retourna et se dirigea avec élégance et une assurance nouvelle vers la jeune femme.

-Si je veux te plaire, il n'y a qu'un moyen. »

Natasha se laissa guider sans difficulté jusqu'au centre de la salle et laissa sa partenaire guider ses pas. D'une légère impulsion sur la gauche, Wanda la faisait tourner avant de la rattraper et de les faire se déplacer. Toujours proches l'une de l'autre, Wanda menait une danse entraînant Natasha qui se laissait complètement faire tant par curiosité que parce que Wanda l'envoûtait complètement.

Oubliant totalement sa mission de départ, Natasha commença à compléter la danse de Wanda chacune leur tour elles guidaient l'autre, s'enlaçaient, s'écartaient, glissaient. Une danse unique qui se faisait sur une musique éteinte depuis longtemps qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles deux. Et s'il leur arrivait de détacher leur regard ce n'était que pour mieux observer le corps de l'autre.

Un éclair se fit dans les yeux de Wanda lorsqu'elle se rendit compte du silence coupé par leurs pas et leurs souffles dans la salle, elle revint brusquement à la réalité, et arrêta de danser.

« -Il n'y a plus de musique et… je crois que j'ai réussi.

-Effectivement. Je peux te dire que tu as plus que réussi à m'envoûter. Tu devrais être capable de te lâcher maintenant, peu importe qui te regarde.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, c'était quand même un peu spécial.

-Dis toi juste que tu veux séduire les spectateurs.

-Je ne pense pas y arriver… ou le vouloir, chuchota Wanda.

-Aies plus confiance en toi. La performance que tu m'as montrée ce soir était l'une des plus hypnotisantes et ensorcelantes que je n'ai jamais vu. J'adorerais revivre cette expérience et voir toutes les autres surprises que tu as à offrir, Wanda. »

Sur ces mots Natasha déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de son amie avant de quitter la salle, laissant une Wanda fébrile derrière elle.


	8. 8 Fragile

_Jour 8 de l'Inktober 2019 : Fragile_

Rappel:

Goldenstars: James, Natasha, Peter et Tony

Streetpanthers: Steve, Wanda, Bucky, Scott, Clint et Sam

Maintenant sur le plateau du film, les danseurs donnent tout ce qu'ils ont. Peter fait de son mieux, il saute, tourne, fait voler sa partenaire. Il se donne à 200 % afin d'égaler les autres. Un « Coupez » retentit sur le plateau, le chorégraphe s'avance vers Peter.

« -Tu dois porter ta partenaire plus haut. Et tes mouvements sont trop brouillons, tu crois pouvoir arranger ça ?

-Oui, monsieur.

-Alors on reprend. »

Encore une fois la musique retentit sur le plateau mais elle fut de nouveau rapidement coupée. Le chorégraphe alla voir plusieurs danseurs pour leur faire quelques remarques dont le plus jeune membre des Goldenstars. Ce dernier reçut quelques encouragements de la part de ses amis, et il leur fit un sourire timide en retour.

Le soir, le jeune homme revenait systématiquement à la salle de répétition pour s'entraîner, il fut d'ailleurs surpris d'y voir Natasha et Wanda danser ensemble la dernière fois et cela l'avait conforté en une chose : il se devait de s'améliorer. Si Wanda qui n'était pas dans un groupe de danse professionnelle arrivait à se dépasser en une seule soirée, il devait y arriver lui aussi.

Avec la rage d'atteindre son but Peter s'entraîna encore et encore. Le jour il dansait devant les caméras, la nuit il dansait devant le miroir. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de professeur plus sévère avec lui que son propre reflet. Sa soif de perfection le poussait hors de ses limites mais c'était aussi ce qu'il appréciait. Pouvoir faire mieux, toujours mieux, viser toujours plus haut pour pouvoir s'élever au maximum.

Il s'arrêta lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et se retourna en imaginant qu'il s'agissait de Natasha et de sa compagne vu que pour lui, elles avaient fait de la salle de répétitions leur lieu de rendez-vous privilégié, à cause de ce qu'il avait vu l'autre soir. Ainsi fut-il surpris de voir Bucky rouler jusqu'à lui. Le danseur, handicapé n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se déplacer en fauteuil roulant à cause de son plâtre.

« -Salut…

Un peu gêné, car même si l'orage était passé, Peter avait remarqué que le danseur ne les lâchait pas des yeux lorsqu'ils dansaient pour le film et on pouvait lire l'envie de les rejoindre dan son regard.

-Bonsoir. Tu répètes ici tout le temps à cause des remarques du chorégraphe ?

-Comment tu sais ?

-Tu ne peux pas mentir, ça se voit à tes yeux que tu dors très peu la nuit, tu as l'air de te briser à chaque remarque et j'ai vu plusieurs soirs de suite que les lumière de la salle étaient allumées.

-Tu es ici pour vérifier ton hypothèse ?

-Non. Je suis là parce que je veux te donner des conseils.

-Comment ça ?

-Je ne peux pas danser mais je suis bon en techniques malgré tout et tu en manques pas mal. Alors je veux te conseiller.

Il avait dit ça avec toute la gentillesse du monde, mais Peter reçut la critique comme un couteau en plein cœur.

-Non. »

Rageusement le jeune homme partit laissant son homologue dans l'incompréhension. Peter se rendit rapidement dans l'appartement qu'il partageait avec les Goldenstars et s'enferma dans sa chambre, bousculant Natasha au passage qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Deux secondes après avoir fermé la porte, elle fut de nouveau ouverte par la danseuse.

« -Oh c'est quoi ton problème ?! Demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, fous moi la paix !

-Tu entres en trombes dans l'appartement, tu me bouscules et quand je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe tu m'agresses ? C'est quoi ton putain de problème ?

-Parce que toi tu m'agresses pas peut-être ? T'as vu comme tu m'as parlé il y a deux secondes ?

-Non mais dites-moi que je rêve… arrête de faire ton gamin Peter, on dirait que tu fais ta crise d'ado, c'est pitoyable.

Alors que Natasha s'attendait à recevoir une remarque énervée, elle fut surprise de voir que le danseur restait dans son lit et avait les larmes aux yeux. A ce moment, Tony arriva avec James pour le demander de se taire car ils faisaient trop de bruit. La danseuse les foutu à la porte de la chambre et ferma cette dernière avant de s'approcher de son ami. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et attendit sans rien dire.

-Désolé d'avoir crier et de t'avoir bousculé.

-Pas grave, désolée d'avoir aussi mal réagi. Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

-… je suis pas à la hauteur, Nat'.

-Tu dis ça à cause des remarques sur le plateau ?

-Ouais… mais même Bucky a dit que j'avais pas les bases techniques.

La jeune femme eut un triste sourire, elle avait conscience que l'estime de soi d'un garçon comme Peter était quelque chose d'extrêmement fragile qui pouvait se briser d'un coup tout comme encaisser les blessures les unes après les autres avant de finir en poussière.

-Tu es un bon danseur Peter.

-Apparemment non.

-Tu as tord de te focaliser uniquement sur les remarques. Je vais te dire une chose, ces remarques sont faites pour que tu t'améliores, pas pour te dire d'arrêter de danser. Tu as énormément de qualités en tant que danseur, et en tant qu'humain aussi d'ailleurs, mais effectivement tu manques d'expériences. Sauf que regarde toi, malgré tes petites lacunes dues au fait que tu sois nouveau tu as intégré facilement une troupe de danseurs professionnels, tu es en train de jouer dans une comédie musicale et ça tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Tout ça pour te dire, que si on te donne des conseils, si on te critique c'est parce qu'on croit en toi et ta capacité de t'améliorer pour devenir encore meilleur.

Peter lui sourit, les paroles de Natasha avait apaisé la douleur que les critiques qu'il avait reçus avaient causées.

-Merci.

-De rien, c'est fiat pour ça les amis.

-Si on est amis, tu peux me faire confiance pour Wanda et toi.

Le sourire de Natasha se figea.

-Je vous ai vue l'autre soir, vous aviez l'air vraiment proches, je suppose que vous êtes ensembles du coup.

-En fait non on ne l'est pas. Mais… disons que c'est quelque chose en préparation ?

-Tu te contentes de ça ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

-Courage ! Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai des excuses à faire à quelqu'un.

-Okay, prend soin de toi. »

Après un sourire sincère comme on n'en avait pas vu depuis des jours sur son visage, Peter sortit de l'appartement.


	9. 9 Swing

Jour 9 de l'Inktober 2019 : Swing

La musique jazz retentit, il est temps pour les danseurs d'accompagner les acteurs principaux devant la caméra.

James s'avance avec Natasha, avec leur costumes des années 20 ils reproduisent cette danse typique de l'époque. Ils se balancent, sans jamais vraiment se lâcher, on dirait que leurs pieds ont leur vie propre et que le reste de leur corps ne fait que suivre. Le sourire aux lèvres ils donnent l'impression de glisser sur le parquet. Bientôt Steve et Wanda les rejoignent au milieux. A leur tour ils illuminent la scène, puis les filles échangent leurs partenaires, elles ne se regardent quasiment pas. Tous les danseurs reviennent sur scène derrière les acteurs pour finaliser la scène, les trompettes se font d'abord plus lente avant de remonter dans un crescendo rapide pour finir en final éclatant. Chaque couple a une pose différente, et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant qu'un « coupez » ne retentissent.

Épuisés les danseurs sont à la limite de s'écrouler au sol excepté Steve qui ne demande qu'à remettre ça.

« -Mec… t'es pas humain à ce niveau là, souffle Tony.

-Mais cette danse est géniale !

-Géniale oui, mais hyper tonique et crevante, répond Peter.

-Rappelle moi qui est censé être le jeune plein d'énergie ici ?

-Je te jure, les saltos c'est moins fatiguant que ça.

-Impossible.

-T'as déjà testé ?

-… non.

-Voilà.

-En même temps t'as vu la carrure de Steve ? Désolé mais je l'imagine très mal faire un salto. Il trouerait le plancher en ré-atterrisant.

-Tu viens de me traiter de gros, Scott ?

-Mais non, je dis juste que ta masse est plus imposante que la moyenne et que ton poids ne te prédispose pas à sauter en l'air.

-On a tous nos faiblesse, moi mon poids est dû à mes muscles, toi aux gâteaux au chocolats que tu grignotes tout le temps.

-OUCH ! Je meurs, mon capitaine m'a tiré en plein dans le cœur !

-Mon dieu ! Steve vient de clasher Scott ! s'exclama Wanda en ouvrant des yeux scandalisés.

-C'est quoi cette attaque de lâche ?

-Langage ! Crièrent en chœur Clint et Sam.

Les Goldenstars observaient la scène ne comprenant pas les réaction excessives de leurs comparses.

-Pourquoi j'ai pas le droit de le taquiner moi ?

-Parce que tu es Steve Roger !

-Tu es notre saint capitaine qui prône la bienveillance et l'entre-aide !

-Tu es l'ennemi des jurons !

-… vous m'avez fait une de ces réputations… »

Des grands sourires accueillèrent la réplique dépité du danseur tandis que les Goldenstars se permettaient de ricaner dans leur coin.

Quelques minutes de détentes plus tard, il était de nouveau temps de swinguer, au r=grand désespoirs de certains pour qui il s'agissait plus d'une torture qu'autre chose et au plus grand plaisir d'autres qui se délectaient de la tête des premiers.

Après la répétition Natasha prit son courage à deux mains et grâce au soutien sans faille de Peter qui lui faisait de grands sourires, elle demanda à Wanda de lui parler seule à seule.

« -Salut, j'en ai marre que l'on s'évite depuis l'autre soir. J'ai apprécié cette soirée passée avec toi et je t'apprécie aussi énormément. Plus qu'une maie en tout cas. Et je pense qu'il est temps que l'on parle et que l'on revienne dessus.

-Moi aussi j'ai aimé. Mais je suis désolée. Pour le moment c'est trop confus dans ma tête pour que je puisse te faire face, alors donne moi un peu de temps d'accord ?

-Du temps pour quoi exactement ? Comprendre ce que tu ressens pour moi ?

-Non juste.. accepter ce que je ressens pour toi, pour une fille. C'est compliqué, je n'y avais jamais pensé avant…

-Je comprend. Je ne t'attendrais pas éternellement sache le. Mais viens me voir quand ce sera plus clair pour toi.

-Merci.

-Par contre on va être amenées à se voir souvent alors on se reparle normalement ?

-Promis. »


	10. 10 Le modèle

_Jour 10 de l'Inktober 2019 : Le modèle_

Peter, 5 ans se dandinait devant la télé. Il avait tellement attendu ce moment. A l'école il ne pensait qu'à lui, qu'à ce spectacle, qu'à ce danseur. Dès que la cloche avait sonné, le petit garçon avait rapatrié toutes ses affaires en vrac dans son cartable et étais sorti en courant pour rejoindre son oncle qui l'attendait à la sortie. Tout excité il prit la main de Ben et le tira de toutes ses petites forces pour le faire aller plus vite. Il était absolument hors de question qu'il y ait le moindre risque qu'il rate une seule seconde du spectacle et son oncle le savait très bien. Mais il savait aussi que son neveu et lui avaient largement le temps de rentrer à la maison tranquillement donc pour taquiner un peu le jeune garçon, Ben ralentissait, s'arrêtait, faisait mine de regarder les arbres et les oiseaux autour de lui.

Une ambiance légère suivait leur pas, Peter le tirait par la main rigolant et s'énervant à la fois contre son tonton qui l'embêtait. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver à la maison. Dès la porte d'entrée passée, Peter balança son cartable dans sa chambre, en faisant tout de même attention à ne pas courir dans les escaliers sinon sa tante serait bien capable de le priver de dessert, et revint à la vitesse de l'éclair dans le salon. Malgré le confortable canapé qui n'attendait qu'à être utilisé, le jeune garçon s'assit par terre si proche de l'écran qu'il était obligé de se tordre le coup pour tout voir. Sa tante rouspétât en disant qu'il allait s'abîmer les yeux ainsi, le prit sous les bras et le décala de quelques mètres en arrière.

« -Mais non ! Je veux le voir de plus près !

-Tu vas te faire mal aux yeux aussi près.

-Mais non !

-Si si, en plus tu ne dois rien voir du tout.

-C'est même pas vrai, je vois tout en grand. Je veux être devaaaaaant !

-Grogne encore une fois et tu finiras entre ton oncle et moi sur le canapé. »

Peter ouvrit des grands yeux plein d'effroi devant la terrible menace que venait de lui faire sa tante adorée. A court d'arguments de poids et ne voulant surtout pas être entravé pendant ce grand moment, le jeune garçon se contenta de la place où l'avait laissé May.

Rapidement il oublia son souhait de s'avancer pour se concentrer sur l'horloge du salon. Il regardait les secondes défilées en attendant impatiemment que 18h arrive, il était 17h43. Un bref calcul lui fit prendre la décision qu'il avait le temps d'aller aux toilettes et de revenir à l'heure. Il courut et battit son record de vitesse pour être sûr d'être à l'heure.

« -Tu aimes vraiment cette danseuse hein ?

-Oui ! Elle est magique !

-C'est une sorcière ?

-Non ! C'est mieux que ça ! C'est… c'est une déesse !

-Et qu'est-ce qui fait d'elle une déesse ?

-Tu le fais exprès tonton ? Elle peut danser sur n'importe quel style de musique ! Et ça rendra toujours bien.

-Toi aussi tu danses sur n'importe quelle musique.

-Mais je fais pas comme elle.

-Tu fais bien aussi.

-Mais elle danse mieux que moi !

-Elle a beaucoup d'expérience.

-Elle est même pas encore adulte !

-Mais si tu t'entraînes tu pourras devenir un excellent danseur. Comme elle. »

Peter fit un grand sourire à son oncle avant de lui dire de se « chuter » car le spectacle allait commencer. Avec un regard brillant d'admiration, il ne lâcha pas des yeux la jeune femme de 15 ans qui enchaînait des mouvements compliqués devant la caméra.

* * *

Depuis ce temps là, à chaque fois que Peter fatiguait ou qu'il manquait de motivation il pensait à elle, à son modèle.

Elle était la personne qui lui avait apprit à danser, sans même le savoir d'ailleurs. Elle était la personne qui l'avait fait rêver d'un jour devenir danseur professionnel. Elle était la personne qui l'avait aidé à toujours se battre et à ne jamais abandonné son rêve. Il connaissait toutes ses chorégraphies par cœur, il pourrait les faire les yeux fermer s'il le voulait, même au jour d'aujourd'hui, il la suivait sur ses réseaux, s'informait de sa carrière, se réjouissait de chacune de ses récompenses. Peter était définitivement une fan de cette danseuse exceptionnelle dont le point fort était sa capacité à pouvoir danser en improvisation sur n'importe quelle musique. Et Peter qui se confortait dans un style unique admirait cette capacité d'adaptation plus que tout au monde. Alors pour la première fois, il trouva deux danseurs qu'il admirait presque autant que son modèle de toujours. Bien sûr il garderait le secret à jamais, mais durant les répétitions il se doutait bien de ne pas être très discret. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, Steve et Scott attirait son admiration. Voulant garder cela secret il ne st réellement s'il était heureux ou non que seul Bucky l'ai remarqué et le taquinait là-dessus.


End file.
